Fluffvember 2019-Vennami
by pred1059
Summary: [Based on a list of prompts posted on tumblr] An unconnected assortment of short happy moments between Ventus and Naminé.
1. Cold

**1\. If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.**

"Ventus…"

"Mmmmppph."

"Ven."

"Huh?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing...wha? Oh." With bleary eyes he woke up and realized his error. He had done his best to be as hospitable as possible during the snowstorm, offering to let Naminé share his bed with the warmer sheets. Unfortunately, he had neglected two important facts.

A: He tended to toss and turn during the night.

B: He had a vice grip on his bedsheets.

The result was a somewhat annoyed Naminé giving him an unamused stare right next to him. He gulped and gave a weak chuckle. "I guess I really shouldn't hold on to these so tight."

She sighed. "I need the warmth too, Ven. I have to get it from somewhere." Then a slight smile began to come to her face. "Well, there is a solution." She tapped a finger to her cheek in contemplation.

Ventus began to pale,"Wait...Namine."

"If you continue to hog the heat and blankets." She began to nod.

"Hold on now!" Ventus waved his hands

"I'll get my heat from you." The smile became a mischievous smirk "Starting with my feet." Her cold, barefoot feet.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I won't take the blankets." Ventus whispered, and let go of the cloth he had been hoarding.

"Good." And with that, Naminé began to gather the fabric to try and reclaim some of the precious heat she had lost.

As the wind rattled the windows, Ventus leaned closer to where Naminé was lying"You know. If I've got to share my warmth." She looked up at him in surprise. Eyes aside, Ventus began to mumble. "Maybe it'd be better if you hold on to me? If I'm holding you, I can't grab the blankets, right?"

Naminé pondered this, then nodded slowly. "Well, I suppose It's worth trying." Lifting the blanket, she let him move a bit closer. Slowly, he brought his arms around and pulled her close. Naminé looked at him, then smiled. "You're right. This is better." And with that, she returned the gesture, cuddling closer to Ventus.

The rest of the night was quiet. When morning arrived, Ventus and Naminé hadn't moved from their spot, embracing each other. A warmth held close, in body and heart.


	2. Stars

**2\. Star-gazing was a good idea**

"Is this the spot?"

Ventus sat down and shrugged, "Well, it's my favorite spot. There's a lot of room on this ledge, so you don't have to worry about falling."

Naminé sat next to him and lay back on the grass. "And the grass is a lot more comfortable than the stone if you just want to look up." She smiled as she looked towards the stars. "I'm just surprised there's enough of a break in the clouds tonight."

Ventus sighed as he lay down next to her, watching the skies above the former Hollow Bastion at Naminé's side "Yeah, they're still going to have a lot of work before all the smog is gone." He turned to her with a smile, "But they've been doing a great job with the gardening! We've got way more grass and flowers now!"

Naminé giggled as she relaxed on the lawn, "So, how did you know tonight was going to be so clear?"

He scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Well...I kinda...bugged Cid and Merlin about it."

"Ven!" Naminé gave him the lightest of slaps with a smile. "You shouldn't bother them when they're working!"

Ventus chuckled, "Well, they weren't busy...and after asking around, we weren't the only ones who wanted to see the stars tonight. So the two of them worked together to help clear the clouds a bit for everyone." He pointed to the lights that shimmered in the sunless sea. "Help remind them of what they're dreaming of seeing every night someday."

"Every night." Naminé murmured. She looked towards Ventus "We could come here every night someday, Ven?"

Looking back at her, Ventus slowly reached for her hand besides his. "Yeah. Someday, we could do this whenever we want."

Naminé smiled at the promise. "You're right. Star-gazing was a good idea." Her fingers interwoven with his. "It's definitely something I'd like to do every night one day."

He nodded. "We'll make it happen. You'll see." With her at his side, he felt like they could do anything.


	3. Morning

**3\. "You are very endearing when you are half asleep"**

Ventus was wrapped up in his bed, bundled up in a cocoon of sheets. Left in this state, he could easily sleep through the near entirety of the morning, and he often did. But sooner or later, the sun would filter through his window at just the right angle, or there would be enough birds chirping outside to rouse him.

But this morning was different, as he rolled over to one side he saw something in the corner of his nearly shut eye. It wasn't the same as the sun, yet it was still bright. But what it was still eluded him. Then it moved a bit. Not fast, but definitely faster than sunlight. Still, he couldn't quite muster up the energy to care, and tried to close his eyes again. But not a moment later, they reopened just a sliver when he heard a near quiet creak. Again, that same brightness. But it was a bit clearer now. He was almost sure the light was a person, sitting in the chair beside his bed. And they were familiar, with blonde hair, white dress, and blue eyes.

"Nami…né?"

"Good morning, Ven." A soft voice responded back.

He could only mumble, "Is nah mornin'. Too tire fur it tobee mornin'." There. Perfect argument for why he shouldn't be up.

A soft giggle was his response. "You're very endearing when you're half asleep."

"En..deer?" That was too big a word for his half awake mind to process.

A sigh, then she stood up, "You're cute."

Cute? Well…um..."Yur alway cute."

Wait...what were they talking about?

Then he began to feel the blankets gently being tugged away. "Even so, you really ought to wake up, Ven."

That finally got his attention fully. His eyes finally snapped open and he saw Naminé standing over him, one end of the blankets in her hand. Though seeing him fully conscious surprised her at first, she smiled as she looked down at him, the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. Letting go of his end of the sheets, Ventus slowly moved himself so he could sit. "G'morning. Sorry to make you have to wake me up."

Naminé shook her head, still smiling, "It's alright. Like I said, you're very endearing when you're half asleep."

Looking back at her, Ventus considered her words before smiling back at her. "And you're always cute."

The complement caused her to pause, the blush on her face getting redder. "Am I cute enough to get you to wake up?"

He chuckled as he got out of bed. "Yeah. Definitely."


	4. Babysitting

**4\. Babysitting**

It had taken them over a decade, but Terra and Aqua had fulfilled what they dreamed of. Keyblade Masters, together at last. Although in retrospect, their Marriage afterwards might have been a bigger part in that dream, seeing how happy they were together. Of course it didn't take them too long before they had a child. And while they both spent many nights caring for their son Lutum, sometimes their duty as Masters meant they had to leave their child for a night or two. Fortunately, they were never without a helping hand to watch over them. And of the boy's babysitters, there were two he always loved to see. Especially when they saw him together.

Whether it was the games they played, or the meals they shared, or just the quiet times spent watching the stars, Lutem cherished the time he spent with Ven and Nami. And story time was always special. Ventus had so many different stories about the places they'd seen, and the people they met. And Naminé was always willing to draw them when Lutum asked. Helping him see distant worlds and strange creatures from the comfort of his bedroom.

But there was always something that bothered Lutum about the two of them. Not a bad thing, just strange. Like he'd seen it before. It wasn't until one night as he was going to bed, when Ven had finished telling one of Lutum's favorite stories, The Lost Knight and The Pale Princess. As Naminé tucked him into the covers, he saw the two look at each other differently as he was getting ready to sleep.

And finally his young mind made the connection.

"You're like mom and dad."

The two of them looked at Lutum in surprise, eyes wide and cheeks blushing. Eventually, Ventus chuckled, "Er, we're not...exactly like them."

"You look at each other funny like they do." And with that, all the other things that he couldn't quite put together until now began to add up. "And you like holding hands. And sometimes when you think I'm not looking you kiss."

"Well…" Naminé opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words, "We're not married."

Huh, Lutum supposed that was a pretty significant difference.

"Yet." Oh! Well that was also true. But it was strange how that one word from Ven made Nami blush even redder. But she was also kinda smiling, so it couldn't be too bad!

Lutum tilted his head, "Are you going to get married soon?"

After a moment, Naminé nodded her head eagerly. "Yes! Very soon!"

Lutum chirped in response, "Kay! Just be sure to invite me! I've never been to a wedding!"

Ventus reached over and ruffled the boy's hair, "We'll definitely make sure you're invited. Goodnight." And with that, the two babysitters walked over to turn off the lights and let Lutum rest.

But then he heard the two of them talk outside Lutum's door. And after that revelation, there was no way the boy could really go to sleep. So, with practiced ease, he tiptoed across his room and peeked out the keyhole.

Ven was chuckling, "Yeah, I didn't expect that out of nowhere."

"Of course, a few months ago, it might have been a bit different." He could see Nami fiddling with something on one of her hands...a ring? Then she leaned closer to Ven, "You won't keep me waiting long?"

"To make you happy? Never." While Lutum didn't quite know what was so great about kissing, he knew that Mom and Dad liked to do it. So he crept back to bed, and let Ven and Nami have their moment.


	5. Puppies

**5\. Playing with puppies**

Ventus had read often enough about all sorts of animals and pets while he was in the land of departure. But besides the bird he once kept in his room before setting it free, he hadn't seen any. Still, in his travels across the worlds he had seen relatively few. Granted, there was his time among Cinderella's mice, as well as having to fight an oversized cat. But honestly, he was curious about dogs. If anything, he wondered why Terra and Aqua had occasionally compared him to one.

But finally, he had learned the location of a lot (a little under one hundred if he had heard right) of puppies. And so he found himself in a small mansion in Traverse Town. He sat down, looking at the small dalmatian that had begun sniffing his hand. "Hey there buddy." There was but one condition his informant had for providing the information.

"Ah! Haha! It licked me!"

That Naminé come with him when he visited the Dalmatians. And if her giggling was anything to go by, she was certainly having a good time. Granted, while she was trying to pet the dog, it seemed more interested in licking her hand.

Ventus chuckled, "I think he likes you!"

The small puppy however, had made a small leap up at Naminé. While she was able to catch it, that only meant the dog now had a chance to reach up and lick her cheek,"Hahaha! Stop! That tickles!" Finally the dog managed to calm down enough as Naminé held it, satisfied at getting to know their new friend. Stroking the puppy's fur, she smiled and turned at Ventus, "They remind me of you."

"Huh?" Again that same comparison.

"They're full of energy. Friendly." Walking over, Ventus smiled down at the dog in her arms. Soon though, the puppy began to squirm, and it's eyes were on Ventus, "Actually, I think he wants to spend some time with-Woah!"

"Aaah! He-Hey come on!" Ventus laughed as the puppy pounced toward him, trained reflexes quick enough to catch the furry projectile. "You can't just..hehe...jump on me!"

Watching the dalmatian lick Ventus, Naminé nodded, "He definitely likes you." As she reached over to pet it, the puppy spontaneously decided it needed to show affection back at her too. "Eep!"

Ventus shook his head with a smile, "I don't know. Still seems pretty attached to you." Soon though the dog had relaxed in Ventus' hands looking between the two. "So...I'm not too energetic though, am I?"

"I'd say you're about right." Naminé nodded and gave the puppy a scratch behind the ears.


	6. Cuddling

**6\. Cuddling**

Ventus had spent numerous nights watching movies on the TV, and almost every night he had wound up sleeping on the couch. Granted, often he didn't mind that much. It had happened almost the same way each night too. He would start watching something, and then Naminé would stop by. Interested, she'd sit on the couch with him, and they'd watch it together. Laughing at jokes, enjoying the spectacular action, or being moved by heartfelt moments. Horror wasn't really watched, they had enough of it during their lives to watch it for entertainment.

Even so, while Naminé wouldn't cling to him in fear, she always got closer. From simply being near, to setting right next to him. Soon she'd hold his hand in hers, which would inevitably lead to them hugging. As the night went on, they'd get tired and sitting would slowly drift down to lying on the sofa, still holding onto each other.

As Ventus would begin to drift to sleep, he'd often ask, "Hey...Naminé?"

She would look at him with the last vestiges of wakefulness and murmur back in curiosity "Mmm?"

Looking at her blue eyes with his own, he asked the simple but obvious question, "Can I get up?"

Arms still embracing him, Naminé would close her eyes and tilt her head in consideration of the request. Then would smile back, and wrap her arms tighter around him. "No."

"Alright. Guess not." Ventus chuckled, and hugged her right back. In his opinion, there were few better ways to fall asleep.


	7. Sick

**7\. Caring for the other when sick or hurt**

Naminé had been used to pain. Whether it was physical or mental, Larxene and Marluxia had inflicted it on her without a care in the world. In the end however, it had left her with some measure of endurance. And over time, she took confidence in it. No matter what life threw her way, it couldn't be worse than what she had already experienced. Unfortunately, now she had to endure a new misery that she had never known.

"Achoo!"

The common cold.

Reaching over to her supply of tissues, she continued her ineffectual effort to relieve her stuffy nose. In the end though she tossed it over to the trash can when it was clear she was getting nowhere. Groaning, she held the blanket closer to herself in order to fight off the chills and comfort the aches of her body. But as she heard footsteps, she smiled, as the two reliable sources of comfort during her illness arrived.

One was a bowl of chicken soup, steam wafting off it. The other was Ventus, setting it down in front of her and taking a seat off to the side. "Here you go. You need anything? A drink? More tissues?"

She shook her head, managing to speak,"Thangs Ben. I'b fine." Taking a spoonful of the piping hot soup, she slowly began to sip before nodding at him, "Dis really helbs." Indeed, she was already feeling some relief for her sore throat.

And it wasn't just that, Ven had been making a mad dash around the house and out to town, trying to procure anything Naminé needed to make it through her illness. From soup to tissues to blankets, he'd made sure her time under the weather was as comfortable as he could make it. Even so, he asked again, "Need anything else, Naminé? Medicine? Fresh tissues?"

She sighed between spoonfuls of her soup, "No, jusd...sdill feeling Awbul." Ventus deflated at the prospect that he could do little to help her but wait. That all he could do was just watch her be miserable.

He racked his brain...and came up with one idea.

It might not have been a good one, but it was worth a try.

Naminé raised an eyebrow as Ventus stood up, but when he began to walk over her eyes widened. She shook her head, "No. You can'd Ben. You'll jusd ged…"

"Sorry. But I just can't stand you being so sad." Sitting down next to her, he leaned over, embraced Naminé, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Soon her cheeks were as red as her nose. With a cocky grin, Ventus reassured her, "I've been sick before. I'll be fine"

"Ben…" She sighed shaking her head, but eventually looked at him with a smile. "Thangs."

A few weeks later however, and Naminé's misgivings were vindicated. As she brought out a bowl of soup to Ventus, she sighed, shaking her head, "Well, was it worth it?" Even so, she was beaming at him.

At the question, Ventus nodded from under the blanket with a more meager smile, "Absoludly."


	8. Flight

**8\. "I have no idea what just happened"**

When he lived in the Land of Departure, Ven's flight was rather strictly controlled. No doubt because Eraqus didn't want him wandering too far. Nevertheless, he was allowed to practice using his Keyblade as a glider, along with Terra and Aqua. At the time, it was the closest thing he considered to freedom.

But now that he was unbound by Eraqus' rules, he found himself flying less and less. Only using his glider for his small sojourns to other worlds. Maybe it was everything else weighing on his mind. Maybe it was still the specter of the past that kept him from wanting to have fun.

So Naminé's question caught him a bit off guard one day as they looked over the somewhat rebuilt Hollow Bastion. "Ven? Can I try the board?"

"Board? Oh! You mean the glider!" Well, even if he hadn't been so keen on it lately, there was no way he'd deny her some fun. "Sure, I'll set it up and we can go-"

"Actually," Naminé spoke up wringing her hands, "I wanted to try it on my own"

"Well..." The prospect of letting her go on her own gave Ventus some slight pause. On the other hand, she probably would be careful enough with it. So in the end, he nodded, sure in his decision. "Alright. I don't think I need to fight heartless right now." With a flash he summoned his keyblade, and tossing it out to transform it into its flying form. He offered his hand as Naminé stepped up to it, "You got your balance?"

"Yeah. I had practice riding with you." Naminé answered with a smile as she climbed up. With her hands out to the side, she settled into a stance similar to Ventus' own.

"Okay, now just lean forward a bit...yeah, like that." Ventus guided her as she began to control the glider with the slightest gesture. A simple change in posture caused the board to float as Naminé wished. Stepping back, Ventus watched her as she began to float a bit higher in the air. He called up to her. "Just let me know when you're done!" and watched as she began to float around in small circles. Eventually, the glider began to dip and dive around the tower as her gliding turned into soaring. All the while, Ventus watched as a nervous smile grew to contentment, and eventually that contentment ignited into confidence. How long had it been since he'd felt that?

Could he find it again?

Eventually she came to a stop in front of him, shaking, but with a wide grin. "V-Ven! This is amazing! I-It was a bit scary at first, but I'm really getting the hang of this!"

He offered his hand for her to grip onto while she steadied herself. "That's great! I wasn't this good the first time I tried to fly. But like you said, you've had some time on the glider before so you've got a feel for it."

She nodded, shaking slowing as the adrenaline wore off. Yet her happiness remained, as she asked, "You've been practicing with this for a long time. Can you show me some of what you've learned?"

"Oh, sure! If you hop off I'll-"

"Could I ride with you?" He paused at Naminé's request. First she wanted to be on her own, then she wanted to fly alongside him?

Then he remembered the days he wanted to know more about fighting with a keyblade. And his eagerness to show his progress to Terra and Aqua, no matter how small it was.

Maybe that's why he didn't want to fly much anymore.

He didn't have anyone to share it with.

Until now.

With a grin, he took Naminé's hand and hopped aboard. "Sounds good to me!" Naminé stood with him, and held on tight around his waist. He looked back to see her nod, ready to go, and in an instant took off into the air.

About twenty minutes later in the town below, Cid looked up in the cloudy sky with a grumble. "I have no idea what just happened! I saw Ventus up in the tower a while ago, now he's gone!"

Merlin adjusted his spectacles with a chuckle and pointed to the sky "Well, it seems he and Naminé are enjoying a spot of joyriding." Up where they were enjoying the freedom they could find in flight.


	9. Wrong

**9\. Losing a bet**

Larxene looked down at her with a smile, "So that's the plan. Well, Naminé? What do you think?"

What did she think? Nevermind what she thought, she _knew_ it would never work. Hearing about the one she would replace, Naminé knew that Kairi was the original. And what copy could live up to the original? And even then...everything they had told her before. That she was a Nobody, if not less than that. That all she felt was a lie and an illusion. "Would it even..matter? Can I even be happy?"

Marluxia stared down as coldly as ever, "You will have a place in this world. That is more than most Nobodies." He opened a dark portal and turned toward it, "We will give you time to consider our proposition."

Before leaving, Larxene looked back at Naminé with a smirk. "Just don't take too long okay? Of course, given what you are, you really have only one choice. If you want to be happy, that is." And just like that Naminé was left alone in the pale white room. Alone with the truth that the destination she had was oblivion.

But...

That was many months ago.

Right now she had felt a warm gentle hand held her own, interrupting her rumination. A hand that belonged to a boy, but not Sora's. Despite not knowing her, Ventus had taken up his keyblade to defend her. As time went on, he listened to her worries and encouraged her when she had faltered. In the end, he didn't care about the original, he just saw her.

"Something on your mind?" He looked at her, a slight smile on his face. Hoping that whatever phantoms plagued her could be dispelled.

Naminé shook her head, "It's funny. A long time ago, I never thought anything like this could happen. That there was no way I could be happy."

Ven's smile faltered at her worries, still he continued on, "What about now?"

In response Naminé leaned towards him, and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm so glad I was wrong."


	10. Nightmare

**10\. "I had a nightmare...can you stay up with me?"**

_Running._

_Running through an endless grave of keys_

_Pursued by demons dyed in darkness_

_Asking the same question_

"_Did you really think you were free?"_

Ventus woke up, eyes widened, mouth open and ready to scream. But nothing could come, the transition from nightmare to waking world robbing him of his voice. Instead, he could only gasp for air, heart hammering in his chest as though his attempts at escape in his dream were real. He sat up clutching at his head and looked at the window, groaning as he confirmed that, yes, it was still the middle of the night.

Sitting up he sighed. When Ventus had these nightmares before, they were ambiguous, hazy, leaving only dread. Often he wondered if understanding what was behind it would provide answers and relief. But when he remembered the past he had which fueled those dreams, it only made things worse. Now he knew the threats that menaced him in his dreams were very real, they became that much more vivid.

Standing up, he slightly flinched as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He had to go and take a walk, had to clear his head. Had to do something to forget his nightmares. His mind drifted towards the other person he lived with plagued by nightmares of their past.

Naminé. Every so often, she would have nightmares of her time locked up in Castle Oblivion. Living under Marluxia and Larxene's thumb, having it enforced by word, blade, or lightning that her only existence was as their pawn. She tried for a few nights just to keep it to herself. But when she told Ventus some of the details in the morning he had offered to listen to her. She protested at first, saying that he shouldn't have to bother himself with her worries. He responded that "It's not a bother to care about a friend when they need it." No matter what the time. Day or night, even when he was asleep, he would listen to her as long as she needed. In time, those nightmares of hers grew less and less frequent.

Perhaps that's why he walked down the hallway, right outside her door. Maybe he thought she could understand his own situation. He raised his hand, about to give a gentle knock, but paused. Given her own nightmares, would it really be fair to bother her with his own worries? He ran a hand through his blonde hair. What was he thinking? She had her own problems without having to think about his own. He really should just-

_*creak*_ The door opened just a bit, and he saw her blue eyes looking at him with concern. "Ven?"

"N-Naminé. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He tried his best to give a smile. "Was just...walking…"

"Ven? Is everything okay?" She opened the door a bit more, and reached out her hand.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Well...maybe he could just explain a bit of it. "I...I had a dream." He clenched his hand into a fist, "About Xehanort."

Her open hand fell over his closed one, "You had a nightmare."

"I…"Ventus looked down at the floor, memories still fresh in his mind. "I still can feel it. Hunger for days on end. Thrown against heartless I could barely fight. He began to shake. "The worst part is that some piece of me is still there. Still hurting from everything he's done." His voice began to crack. "And some days it just hurts more and more, like where I'm at now is just something I made up to cope!"

He brought himself to look at Naminé, her eyes widened at this outpouring of fears. "Ven, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No! It's not your fault!" He shook his head, abhorring the thought of this burden touching her. "Just," he began to plead, "please tell me this is real." A few tears began to run down his cheeks, "It can't be a lie. Everyone I met can't have just been something I made up! I don't want to wake up back-!"

"Ven," a gentle warmth on his cheek interrupted his anguish. He felt Naminé's hand caressing his face, "Do you feel this?" He nodded, bringing his own hand up to hers. He could feel his gentle fingers on his skin, reminding him of the truth. "You're here. You're safe." She brought her other hand around him, and embraced him. "It's okay. You don't have to hold your pain alone." Moving away slightly to look him in the eyes, she promised, "If you can help me with mine, then I'll help you with yours."

Wiping away his tears, Ventus answered, "Thanks." He nodded, a real smile forming on his face. "I just...wish I didn't have to bother you."

Naminé spoke, with a slight blush coming to her cheeks, "It's not a bother to care about someone you love when they need it." She leaned forward, moonlight illuminating their faces, and kissed him.

Perhaps, deep down Ventus knew that truth. Even so, he was grateful for Naminé's reminder, and was happy to return that kiss. When they separated, he whispered. "Would you mind...staying up with me? Just a little bit longer?"

She nodded, "Of course." and holding his hands, led him into her room. Though it took them some time, they both slept soundly that night. And many more after.


	11. Friends

**11\. "We may not be related, but we're still family."**

On particularly clear nights, Ventus would look up to the stars with his wayfinder in hand. Gazing through the green glass, Naminé would see his expression alternate between a fond smile and a wistful frown. Caught between the regret of losing his closest friends, and the hope that they might meet again. For once, her power wasn't able to give her the clearest picture of them. Just vague impressions. She knew Terra was the brown haired young man, with strength that could move mountains. Aqua was the blue haired young woman, with wisdom as boundless as the sea. But beyond that, it was all a blur.

So one night, as he lay on the grass gazing at the glass star, she sat next to him and asked, "What were they like?" Ventus looked at her, "Your friends, Terra and Aqua?"

"Well..." He looked at the stars as he considered the question, "They both wanted to do their best and become Keyblade masters. It was our dream." He held the charm close to his chest, smiling. "That one day we'd all be masters, and see the worlds together." Chuckling, "Well, I wanted to go out and see other worlds. I think Terra and Aqua wanted to be masters together."

Naminé looked at him with a smile "I think it's a wonderful dream." She looked to the side, somewhat sheepishly, "Well, I would be more interested in seeing new places. I don't know anything about using a keyblade, let alone being a master." Turning back toward him, she chuckled. "I guess in a way, we have a similar dream."

He began to laugh back, "Yeah. I guess you're right!" Sitting up he held out the charm. Looking at it, however, he began to frown. "But things changed when they went to their exam. The night after Aqua gave me this."

Naminé sat next to him and looked at him in concern. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

Ventus shook his head, "No. I think I should. You wanted to know the truth, right?" He sighed as he continued. "While Aqua passed the exam and became a master, Terra didn't. After that, he was determined to follow his own path to make things right. Aqua wasn't happy with it either, but I think she tried to forget about it by just focusing on her work as a Master." Ventus shook his head. "But even then...when things got bad, and Xehanort tried to make χ-Blade with me...they still did their best to help." He gazed at the charm. "After everything that happened, we were still…"

"Friends?" Naminé supplied as Ventus hung on the words.

He nodded at the suggestion, "Yeah. No matter what, we've still got that connection."

She smiled at his refound hope. Then she began to look at the charm too, and tentatively asked, "Do...you think they'd like me? I don't know a whole lot about fighting like you do."

Ventus looked at her and answered, "You? They'd love to meet you! You're nice to be around, really smart. I think Terra would love to love to see your drawings!"

She tilted her head quizzically? "Terra? Are you sure you don't mean Aqua?"

He cupped his chin in thought, "Well, she'd probably like them too, but Terra's really good at wood carving! I bet you could help with painting some of his sculptures if he gets back to it!" Then his smile began to falter slightly. "Well...when we find them, that is."

Naminé nodded as she lay her hand over the wayfinder he held, "We will."


	12. Fort

**12\. "Join me in the blanket fort. We play until dawn." | "We're going to have to raid the neighbors if you want more pillows to turn this into a Pillow Fortress Castle**

Naminé stopped as she saw Ven rummaging in one of the closets, holding a pillow and some sheets. "Ven? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Just...uh…" He began to fumble with the pillow he had been pulling from the top shelf. "Making a castle?"

Naminé tilted her head in confusion, "A..bed...pillow...castle?"

Ventus shook his head, chuckling, "Sorry, I know it's childish." He began putting the bed sheets back. "It's just one of those things I felt like doing for fun."

But as he was about to place the pillow on the top shelf, Naminé's hand stopped him, "I've...never seen a pillow castle before."

"Not even a drawing?"

She shook her head at his light surprise, then ventured, "Can I see?"

A short walk later, and Ventus opened the door, nervously chuckling. "It's not a whole lot, but I've got enough to make a pretty good fort."

Naminé walked around it, taking in Ven's handiwork. He'd used a chair to hold one end of his sheets, draping the other on his dresser. Holding down the fabric with a few knick-knacks and books, one of his pillows sat off to the side on the bed, almost as a tower. The other sat to the side, under the blanket canopy. Eventually she came to a verdict, "It's not bad, really." She turned to him with a smile, "It just needs some decoration."

Ventus perked up, "You want to help?"

She nodded, "I've got some pillows and sheets, and we could use the ones you were getting earlier."

He began to walk beside her towards the closet. "Maybe we could hang up some of your drawings!"

In little over an hour, Ven's humble blanket fort had been expanded and developed. With a few more pillow towers on top, as well as two additional Blankets layered over Ventus' initial contribution. Inside, the two spent the rest of the afternoon, and most of the night together. Telling stories. Hanging up pictures. And as the night went on, they looked towards the window, and watched the stars in the sky. In the end. Ventus' worries of his flight of fancy being seen as childish were for nothing. Naminé enjoyed their time together no matter how they spent it.


	13. Losing

**13\. "The thought of losing you scares me."**

Ventus struggled to stay standing. He tried to keep his focus on his opponent. Vanitas cackled as shadow surrounded his hands, "Come on now! Scream real loud!"

"No!" A familiar voice caught their attention, as from the side a very familiar blonde charged into Vanitas. While not enough to do any real damage, it was surprising enough to make him lose concentration.

Vanitas turned to Naminé, sprawled on the floor from her charge. He began growling, gathering darkness towards his keyblade, "Are you serious!? Little-"

But he never got the chance, as Ventus used the split second of time to raise his Keyblade skyward and shout,"Faith!"

Pillars of light shot out from Ventus, and Vanitas screamed as one collided with him. With the battle beforehand, the blow was enough to send him to his knees. Aggravated, he picked himself off the floor. "Hmph. I've wasted enough time. We'll settle this later." With a dark portal summoned around him, he vanished.

With Vanitas gone, Ventus rushed over to the one who had bought him enough time to seize victory. He shook her, hoping it would rouse her,"Naminé! Say something!"

Slowly, she came to from the blow "Ven…? Is he gone?"

He gave a nod. "Yeah." Then he grew a bit more upset. "Naminé, why did you rush in like that?! You could have gotten killed!"

Sitting up, she looked to the side and gave a mirthless smile. "If you asked me a month ago, I'd probably say that if I just vanished, nothing would matter. No one important would miss me." Ventus almost started a refutation but was held back by her raised hand. Naminé began again. "But you showed me that it didn't matter how 'important' someone is." Her voice began to waver. "That it's the meaning we give to each other's lives. Even if it's just for one person!" When she looked back at him, she seemed ready to cry. "After what you've shown me, is it any wonder I'm terrified of losing you?!"

Ventus was speechless. He was reminded of a boy in a graveyard of keys. Of himself, scared out of his mind. But willing to give himself up to save his friends. He slowly began to lean forward to embrace her, only to be surprised when she suddenly beat him to a hug. However, he didn't waste time returning it, and stroking her hair he whispered. "I'm sorry." He began to shake his head. As he remembered how his friends were determined to do what they could to save him. At the time he thought nothing of it, lost in his despair. Now? "The last thing I want to do is leave you alone." Not his friends, and especially not Naminé. How could he leave behind someone who believed in him wholeheartedly? He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. "Just...don't throw your life away for me, okay? After everything we've been through, I don't want to lose you either."

Naminé nodded, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Right...I'm important to you too." she said with a meager cheer. "Then let's promise to live." she smiled at Ventus "Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, we live our lives together."


	14. Knight

**14\. "You're comfy./You're so soft."**

As Naminé snuggled closer to Ventus on the bed she made a very happy hum. Looking at her, he asked, "Something on your mind?"

She looked at him with a content smile and leaned closer, "Just...you're comfy."

Ventus deflated slightly at her words. "Oh…"

She pulled back, concern coming on her features "Was it something I said?"

He shook his head frantically, "No! I mean, I'm glad that I'm comfy for you!" Naminé's frown however, made it clear she could tell he wasn't quite pleased. He sighed, "It's just...I wanted to be brave and strong. Like Terra and Aqua."

Naminé nodded, understanding his discomfort at being considered soft. Her hand drifted to the pauldron on his shoulder. "So like a knight in shining armor?" Then she smiled at him, "Maybe you could hold me in that?"

Perking up, he began to stand up as Naminé's grip on him loosened, "Alright. Just a second." Well, about two seconds for him to touch the enchanted metal that materialized his keyblade armor. He waited for her eyes to adjust for the flash, then asked. "Well? What do you think?"

Looking up at Ventus in his green and black armor, she tapped a finger to her cheek."It's nice just...missing something." Slowly she reached up towards his helmet. With a nod from him, she began to lift it off his head. As their eyes met again, she nodded, "When it's on, you just seem like a warrior. Without it," a blush came over her cheeks, "I think you'd make a fine prince."

Ventus' face soon became as red as hers as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "Really? Aw come on."

She giggled and held the helmet to her chest, "I can definitely see you going out to save a princess."

After a moment, he began to chuckle, "Well, I don't want you in danger again. And I wouldn't want to make you jealous."

"Ven!" Naminé's cheeks became redder, but her smile remained, "I mean, Kairi and me...I don't think our relationship makes me a princess."

He got down on one knee and held out his hand to her. "Well, you're always a princess to me."

Taking his hand in hers, she raised it up and kissed it. "Then, would my knight be so kind as to hold me?"

"As you wish."


	15. Cake

**15\. "I'm going to give you the best birthday ever"/"What was that flavor of cake you liked? I need to know because reasons."/ "It's cake, how difficult can it be?"**

He watched her take a bite of the ornately frosted cake, "You really like that flavor, don't you?"

Sitting at the other end of the small table was Naminé enjoying the cafe's dessert. As she swallowed another bite of the frosted treat, she nodded, "Definitely! I'd have to say this is my favorite!"  
"Your favorite, huh?" With that, the last part of Ventus' plan come into place

She tilted her head out of curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, reasons!" He deflected away.

While he wasn't sure how he managed to survive the remainder of their lunch nor the weeks that followed without spilling the secret, he accomplished it. All leading to this. Guests were invited. Presents were picked out. Decorations were stashed away and ready to be set up. All that was left was the most essential component of any birthday party.

He had set out the ingredients, had the recipe at the ready (which the shop owner eventually passed over after some pestering). He was ready to make a cake. Couldn't be too hard right? Just combine the ingredients, mix it together. Bake, add frosting, then done!

Except he had no idea how to measure parts of a cup.

And the flour spilled everywhere.

And he wasn't sure what the difference was between a teaspoon and a tablespoon.

And he just kept smashing the eggs!

A few hours later, he was dumping out another furtive attempt at cake batter. Cleaning out the bowl, he muttered. "I've **got **to make her a perfect cake. She deserves the best birthday."

"Ven?"

His heart stopped. Naminé was looking at him from the entrance. Back from her day out. He hadn't wasted that much time?! Had he?! He spun around and looked at her, waving his hands, "Um uh Naminé! Listen...about all this! I just wanted to try baking!"  
"Ven, I know about the party." And with that, the words on his lips died. "It was a little obvious when you asked me about the day I was made."

He hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry...it's just...I know you've never had a birthday party before. I wanted your first one to feel special."

Walking over, she wiped off some of the smudged flour on Ventus' face. He looked up at her, and was surprised to see her smiling. "It is special, Ven. That you'd do so much to give me a wonderful day." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "If anything, I'm a little flattered, knowing ahead of time."

Ventus placed his own hand over hers and smiled. "Naminé...thanks."

The next day, Naminé was sitting at a table with some of her friends at Radiant Garden and Twilight Town. The cake wasn't quite as extravagantly decorated as the one at the Cafe. Only adorned with a simple "Happy Birthday Naminé" in icing.

He watched her take a bite,"You like it?"

Swallowing the frosted treat she nodded, "Ven. It's perfect."


	16. Warm

**16\. "I love your hugs."/"I just really need a hug right now…"**

In the morning, Ventus and Naminé had admired the snowfall. In the afternoon, they had enjoyed playing outside in the falling snowflakes blowing about. By the time evening fell, the light snow had become a blizzard. Marking a decided end to their fun. Ventus held on to her hand, leading her through the snow so they didn't get separated. "Hold on, we're almost home! I see it right there!" He pointed upward, where the unmistakable outline of their home stood.

Naminé shivered under her coat, but was able to give a nod. Pushing through the biting wind, they were able to make it inside. Shutting the door behind her and shaking the snow from her boots, she managed to speak through chattering teeth. "Ven...I'm cold."

He nodded his head, though one nod became a shaky many, "Okay. I'll get some of the blankets and start the fire." After a quick trip to the closet, and a simple spell from his keyblade, the two of them were resting in front of the fire. Snow gear had been set aside to dry while they bundled up in warm quilts, reclaiming precious heat. He sighed, "Sorry that we don't have any hot chocolate. It'd probably warm us up a lot faster."

Naminé tilted her head in thought, then spoke up, "If you want to warm up a bit quicker, there's one more thing you could do." She began to shuffle closer to Ventus, "Can you hold me?"

Wordlessly, he let go of one side of his quilt so Naminé could sit next to him. As she closed the distance between them, she draped one end of her blanket over him. Naminé leaned into him, letting Ventus embrace her with ease. Nestling her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him, looking back with a kind smile, "Feeling better?

Content she smiled back at him, and began to return his embrace. She was happy to feel this warmth, the connection between them. She closed her eyes, and listened to crackling embers of the fireplace.

Ventus chuckled. "You look like you could just fall asleep here."

She murmured,"I can't help it. No one else holds me like this."

A moment later, she felt Ventus nuzzle back, gently laying his head on hers. "Well, I can think of a lot worse places to fall asleep." She smiled, certain that this was one of the best ways to rest. Embraced in the arms of the one you love. And so they slept as the night went on, and the last embers of the fire went cold. Even so, they were filled with warmth.


	17. Song

**17\. "But I want to hear you sing."**

"Do you mind if we stop here?" Naiminé pointed towards the antique store. "I'm a little curious to see if they have any paintings here."

Ventus nodded,"Sure! I bet they have a lot of stuff you can use for inspiration!" Walking over and opening the door for her. The two entered the shop. While there were a few paintings here and there, most of the shop held smaller items. Old shelves held pots and jars with faded colors. Plates and cups decorated and shaped in the strangest of ways. As Naminé gazed on one of the landscapes, she heard something. A winding, then a light twinkle of chimes. A music box. She turned to the source of the tune, curious, and saw Ventus holding it. She smiled, he always enjoyed interesting gadgets.

But for some odd reason he wasn't quite excited, as he listened, he was almost contemplative.

Then she heard something else. Humming. Definitely Ventus' humming, and it was in tune with the music box. Then. after a moment she heard something else. It was soft enough that the whole store couldn't hear it, but with her right next to it, it was unmistakable.

Ventus was singing.

It was a gentle voice, barely louder then the gentle chimes of the music box. But even at this slight whisper, the two were in harmony. Quietly, she moved closer. Not daring to do anything to disturb him. Letting him softly sing the melody.

He had closed his eyes by now, gently swaying to the rhythm of the tune. His singing had slowly become more stable. More confident. Simple notes and murmurs of a melody had become words. Lyrics that fit the melody of the music box perfectly.

Were they the actual lines to the song? A poem that the box reminded him of? Something he had made up on the spot? Naminé didn't care. She had always enjoyed art and drawing for the chance to bring memories to life. To immortalize the moments forever. But in his singing, Naminé could hear his heart. How he saw not the shade of someone else, but her. And how much he wanted to give her, his whole of himself. Hoping that she could accept him in spite of his failings.

Naminé smiled. Didn't he know? After what he had shown her. All the faults she worried about herself, he accepted without fear. She still fretted over them from time to time, but he was always willing to listen and support her, just as she supported him. Perhaps it still lingered in his heart the same way her fears lingered in hers. Yet still, they reached toward each other, as he sung with closed eyes.

Looking at him, so happy and lost in the song he was singing, Naminé could only murmur one thing.

"Wonderful."

And like that, the spell which his voice had brought over them broke. Ventus' eyes snapped open, looking at Naminé's own. While the tune played on in the music box, Ventus opened and closed his mouth. Trying desperately to find words to answer her. "S...So! Did...you find any paintings you liked?"

Naminé blushed, saying "A few, but right now I'm not interested in that."

"Really?" He began desperately waving his hand towards the one Naminé was originally looking at. "I mean, some of these are really nice. I'm sure they'd look great in your room."

She placed her hand over his own, the one still holding the music box. "But I want to hear you sing."

Ventus was wide eyed. Then with a smile, he placed his other hand on hers. He walked with her up to the front desk.

"Sir, how much for this music box?"


	18. Rest

**18\. "I'll always be here for you."| forehead touches/kisses**

A fight.

That's all he could recall right now. Knives that carried a current that drove him back. Petals that cut as deep as the reaper's scythe. Even so...he knew he had to fight them. Had to drive them off.

Had to protect her.

He remembered they finally ran. Couldn't take much more. But at that point, neither could he.

So where was he now? Ventus murmured as he stirred. tried to see if he could hear.

Pitter patter. Pitter patter.

One was rain, splashing against glass. The other was footsteps, rushing right next to him.

He managed to open his eyes. At first he could just make out the light dangling over him from the ceiling. But then, he saw someone else.

Her. Blonde hair, Blue eyes, white dress. Naminé looked over him, wincing as she held back tears.

"You...you could have gotten killed."

He tried to muster a response, "W...Worth it...you shouldn't be...alone." He tried to push himself off the bed.

An attempt that was ultimately fruitless, as Naminé could easily hold him back with a hand on his head, "Stop, just rest for now. The potion's healed the worst, but right now you're exhausted."

A slight motion of his head from side to side. "I'll be okay...need to get...back up."

"No you're not!" She cried out. "After everything you've been though…" She trailed off, a thousand words storming inside of her so it was impossible to decide. But eventually, she asked, "Why me?"

"You're kind." He slowly managed to lift his arm, "You looked like you needed help." His hand lay on hers atop his forehead, "And...you're my friend."

Naminé's breath hitched at his declaration, then she smiled. "Well...for now then, we're safe. So rest?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, conceding to her wishes. But as he began to drift off, he felt something else on his forehead.

A kiss?

Well, he could ask more when he woke up. For now, his return to sleep left him with two words Naminé spoke to him.

"Thank you."


	19. Home

**19\. "I used to pray to have someone like you in my life."| "I look at you and I'm home."**

Ventus sat at Hollow Bastion's rebuilt fountain. His fingers ran over bricks, a mix of old worn stone and fresh replacements. How long had it been since he last saw it? Since all of this began? Since he left the Land of Departure? After everything that happened, he hesitated to call it home again. Despite the restoration it just felt off. As the water had yet to flow through the fountain again, he still couldn't bring himself to look at it with anything but bitter regret.

A short while off, Naminé walked the side streets. Though much had been rebuilt, she couldn't pay attention to any of it. She was preoccupied with how so many of the people working there spoke happily about fixing their home. Which left her to shuffle through memories in her mind. Thinking of what place could be her home.

Destiny Islands? Shining sun, idyllic beach?

A momentary lie she had fabricated to fool another.

Twilight Town? Crimson sunset, a rustic town?

She had never seen it. Locked in the basement of an old mansion.

Cas…

She shook her head. No. Just no. There was no way she could call that prison home. She sighed as she made her way to the square. Though she perked up seeing Ventus on the fixed fountain, she held back as she saw him lost in thought. But then he saw her from the corner of his eye, and smiled.

"Naminé!" Ventus waved as she walked over.

"Ven." She sat down beside him. "Were you thinking about something?"

"Well…" he scratched his cheek, trying to put his thoughts into words, "I was just thinking about...The Land of Departure."

She nodded, recognizing the name of his home, but still concerned at the tone of melancholy that had entered his voice, "Are you worried about it?"

"A bit," He folded his hands, "But the thing is, I don't know how I feel about it since everything that happened with Terra and Aqua...and Eraqus."

Naminé placed a hand on his shoulder, she knew how much having his master turn against him still tore at Ventus. "Well...I'm not sure about Eraqus, but you're still friends with Terra and Aqua, right?"

He took a moment, then smiled, "Yeah, you're right. I still want to see them both again."

Naminé nodded, as she removed her hand from Ventus' shoulder, "You see? You have friends you'll find one day." She trailed off, "Not like-"  
"H-Hey! You have a friend!"

Naminé shook her head and giggled at Ventus' indignance on her behalf. "I'm sorry! I know you're my friend! It's just," She sighed, "I spent so long, wishing for someone like you. Someone, that would just see me." Folding her hands on her chest, she smiled. "Now it's just so hard to believe that I can just look at you and…"

And then she understood.

"And?" Ventus asked inquisitively

"I look at you and I'm home." She closed her eyes.

With Naminé's realization, he understood too. Even if nothing happened to drive him away, he couldn't call anywhere home without his friends. Terra, Aqua, and Naminé.

And with her, he could say for once that he was home too.


	20. Tea

**20\. Everything's better with Tea**

Ventus stared at the teacup set before Aqua had tea sometimes, and occasionally Terra had some with her. But honestly, he tended to just avoid it altogether and sneak some of the cookies away if there were any.

But Naminé didn't buy cookies, she was just interested in the drink itself. Just an hour ago she had come home with...Earl Grey? Yeah, that was the name on the tin. Just as with anything new she had found, she was eager to try the drink. And of course, she wanted to share it with him.

Though with that in mind, Ventus could understand where she was coming from. He always wanted to share new things he learned with Terra and Aqua. And they were always willing to listen, even if they'd known about it long before hand. So when Naminé set the tea cup before him with a smile. He knew how it would end.

"I think I've got it right. I had to check the instructions a few times." Naminé sat down next to him with her own cup already in her hands. "I heard you have to sip the drink to get the best flavor."  
Ventus shrugged, still a bit unsure, "It's new to me so...I guess I'm following your lead." With that, he finally picked up his tea cup. He could smell a slight fruity scent from the brew. Blowing a bit of the steam off to help cool it, he slowly took a drink.

While the initial sip was a bit bitter, there was still that slight taste from whatever fruit he had smelled earlier. With another drink, Ventus could say that he might try it again sometime if Naminé wanted to. He set down the cup, "It's pretty good."

"You think so?" Naminé, having had a drink herself still held her teacup contemplatively. She furrowed her brow in thought, "It's definitely an interesting flavor, just...missing something."

Missing something? Well, a selfish part of Ventus wanted to say cookies, but there was a bit more to it. He tried to remember some of the times Aqua had it. "I know some people like to add milk and sugar to tea. Maybe that's it?"

Naminé mused on the idea, then went up to search the kitchen. A moment later, she was stirring in a spoonful of sugar and a splash of milk in her beverage. Holding the spoon, she contemplated the concoction, "Alright, let's try this." She took a bit more of a drink this time, the milk having cooled down her cup considerably. After a moment tasting it, she nodded and smiled. "Ven, this is delicious!"

Ventus smiled, pleased that his suggestion had worked well for her, "Really? That's great!"

Naminé sipped the tea again, a bit of relief coming into her features. "I'm just glad it worked out that we both like this. Even if I need a bit more with my drink."

"Actually, could you pass the sugar?" He might get sweets out of this after all. And if he could share the moment with Naminé, all the better.


	21. Drawing

**21\. Drawing each other**

If Ventus had to answer what Naminé's favorite hobby was, he hardly had to think about it. Taking places and people, and with little more than pigment on paper, immortalizing them. There was no doubt that Naminé was a talented artist.

Of course, seeing some of her work, his mind drifted to a few of his own old scribbles. They were hardly as picturesque as her more detailed works. They were more expressions of what he was feeling at the time. Soon forgotten once he had started training with Terra and Aqua in earnest.

But watching the results of Naminé's effort inspired him to give it another shot. But this time, to draw something more definitive. While he didn't have the advantage of Naminé's more vivid memory, Ventus was confident that he could draw a decent picture of something if he could still look at it. Fortunately, with the restoration of Hollow Bastion back into the Radiant Garden it once was, he had a plethora of options. Eventually, he settled for the view from the rebuilt fountain, with the castle healing from it's time under Maleficent's thumb.

He sat on the old rock, and with his pencil began with outlining the road and fountain. He occasionally checked the cobblestone, just to make sure he got the pattern just right. Eventually he began to take stock of the buildings in view. Slowly but surely, filling out the skyline with the remade shops and homes, He finally gazed up at the castle above, noting its twisting towers, and colossal gears. Shaking his aching hand, he looked around.

Then realized that just a short way from where he was, Naminé was sitting there, notepad and crayon in hand. Her face serene as she sketched a new world, or perhaps someone she had met.

Well, he didn't want to disturb her too much, so he kept quiet. Just letting her draw. But as he watched, an idea came to mind.

The picture would be a little boring without someone in it, right?

So, he erased part of the fountain, about where she was. Comfortable that there was enough room, Ventus began to draw his own picture of Naminé. Soon, the fountain was redrawn, but sitting on the edge was now a girl in a simple dress. With a sketchbook and crayon in her hand, and a contented smile on her face, she looked over the city as it was remade with wonder.

Finished, Ventus looked up, but this time Naminé's eyes weren't on the notebook. They were on him. But after a momentary surprise she relaxed and smiled back at him, "You draw?" It was a question not of surprise, but one that sought to confirm that the two did indeed share her beloved hobby.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah! Well, I used to, but seeing your pictures made me want to give it another try!"

"Can I see?" She leaned towards Ventus, eager to see his sketch.

Ventus gladly let her look, enjoying her spellbound look as she saw the result of his afternoon of work. But then she let out a small gasp. "Is...something wrong?" Ventus fretted for a moment.

But only for a moment, as Naminé giggled. "No! No! Not at all! It's just...well…" She brought over her own picture. Ventus marveled as he saw what the various strokes of crayon had blended into. How Naminé had drawn a similar scene of the rebuilt Radiant Garden, streets, buildings, castle, and a blonde girl in a white dress looking up at the fountain.

Except besides the girl in white, there was a blonde boy. With a white and black jacket, armor on his shoulder, and sketchbook in his hand. Gazing at the city with amazement.

Ventus looked up at a blushing Naminé. "I just saw you there drawing, and I couldn't resist."

His own cheeks turned red as he chuckled. "Well, looking at your picture...maybe there is something I'm missing." With a grin, he erased the space next to the drawn Naminé on the fountain, as the real one laughed besides him.


	22. Flower

**22\. Gardening**

Naminé looked over the finally cleaned and repaired streets as Ven pointed out some of the more familiar structures. Granted, it was much easier now that buildings were finally repaired and debris was gone. Still, she felt something was missing, but what? After everything the Radiant Garden Resto…

Of course.

"There were flowers here at one point, right?" Naminé asked as she looked down at one of the torn up flower beds.

Ventus paused in his excitement, sobered by the realization. "Yeah. There used to be a lot. I couldn't even begin to name them all."

She crossed her arms, sighing, "It just...feels odd to call this world a garden now."

But a moment later, Ventus' eyes widened. "Maybe,we can fix that." He turned to Naminé, excited as he hit upon a plan, "Plant flowers ourselves. Fix the garden!"

Naminé began to smile hearing the plan. "We could! Maybe find some flowers from other worlds too?"

"That's a great idea!" He nodded excitedly at the proposition, "Maybe we could both pick out some of our favorites from the worlds we've seen!"

Naminé giggled at Ventus' infectious cheer, "That sounds wonderful Ven." Then blinked at his choice of words. "Wait, we?"  
"Yeah! You've always wanted to see more worlds, right?" He offered his hand with a grin. "This'd be a great thing we could do together!"

A pause,"Well," then she took his hand "where to?"

Over the next few weeks, some of the roads and plazas in Radiant Garden began to have more and more flowers begin to sprout. Soon blooming into a dazzling array of colorful petals.

Many people complimented Aerith on her work, but she denied doing most of the work, saying only that she had just 'Provided a few tips here and there for the gardening couple.'


	23. Gift

**23\. Hiding from someone|Debating something silly.**

"Alright...looks like the coast is clear." Ventus gingerly made his way across the floor, Naminé closing the door behind him.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for now." The two of them made their way towards the hall towards Ventus' room.

Ventus shrugged, "Well, you're already living here, it's more like I'm helping keep your things safe?"

"One important thing, but yes." She held the box of paints and brushes to her, not wanting its contents to rattle.

In a few years she had grown from using crayon on paper, to paint on canvas. Expanding her work so that galleries on various worlds could marvel at her work. While she made a tidy sum in gil, she most often enjoyed the work she did for free. The work she did for her friends.

Of course, the biggest difficulty she faced in her work was trying to keep it secret. Too often a portrait was discovered still in progress before she could complete it. Though she managed to take it in stride, she still wanted to succeed at the fabled surprise gift. Especially for Terra and Aqua's wedding.

Therefore, she and Ventus came up with a solution. Instead of painting where people expected her to paint in her room, she'd do it somewhere else.

As a result, a portion of Ventus' room was cleaned up and lined with some tarp. He opened the closet to take out Naminé's incomplete gift, and an easel. With practiced ease, he set up the stand, and placed the partially painted picture of Terra and Aqua together.

Taking his place at the window to watch for signs of anyone returning home, Ventus spoke up. "I'm pretty sure you're not keeping one important thing here."

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked, as she opened her box and retrieved her paintbrush and palette.

"Well, besides the picture, you've got your tarp and easel here." He pointed from his perch on the windowsill.

Naminé chuckled slightly "Ven...it's tarp."

He rubbed his chin in thought. "But the easel was a gift from Kairi right?"

After a moment, she smiled and nodded, "Yes. It is rather treasured gift."

"And well…there's also…" He trailed off, awaiting an obvious answer.

"Also?" Naminé looked up, not quite understanding where Ventus was going.

Only to realize it as he pointed to himself with a grin.

She burst out laughing. "Ven! I'm not _keeping _you here!"

Ventus leaned over with a cheeky smile. "But I _am _important to you, right?"

"Yes you are." Naminé responded with a smile and fleeting kiss on his lips. "Now watch the window so I can keep this a surprise. Okay?"

"Yes milady!"


	24. Journey

**24\. "Where are we going?"**

Looking up at the night sky, Naminé sighed. "Ven, where are we going?"

Ventus paused as he heard the question. He sat on his side to look at her, "Like what world to visit next? Or…" From the tone in her voice, he knew it was something more. Something deeper.

Naminé shook her head, "It's not where we're going with our bodies." She turned over to look back at him. She held herself as she continued. "Every day I spend with you, there's something inside me that grows bigger and bigger." A slight smile. "It's what makes me happy when I get to be with you, when we see new worlds, meet new people." Then the smile changed to a worried frown. "But as it's growing, it feels like it wants more. Beyond a friendship." She tentatively reached across towards him, "Do you think that's wrong of me?"

Ventus' mouth was slightly open as he heard her words. As she spoke of the growing feelings she had. After a moment, he answered, "I don't think it's wrong at all." He slowly began to reach back towards her, "Lately, I've been thinking about us. All my life, I've wanted to make as many friends as I could. And part of me still does." His fingers began to intertwine with Naminé's "But thinking about you, I want to share more with you than just a friendship." Ventus shook his head, a blush coming to his cheeks. "It's hard to put into words."

"You too?" Naminé began to hold his hand in earnest now, trying to pull the two of them closer. "Then if you don't mind, would you take this journey with me together?"

He smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't want to take it with anyone else." With his other arm, he reached over and clasped her hand in his.


	25. Charm

**25\. "You did this for me?"**

"Is this what you've been working on these past few weeks?" Naminé looked at Ventus with a smile as he held his hands behind his back.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Sorry I had to hide away for a while, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Naminé giggled, "I think it took you about a month to finish...whatever it is."

"I think you'll really like it." He held out a small, mostly flat package of wrapping paper tied with a bow.

Taking into her hands, she gently unwrapped the bow, and slid the present out of the parchment, she gasped, "This is…"

A star. Lined with smooth metal, with petals of pale blue glass. Each petal bound together by a sturdy cord, with a hole in the top petal where it connected to a larger band. And in the center was a smaller star. She knew what this was.

"A wayfinder?"

"Yeah! It took a while, and Aqua had to give me some tips, but I finally made one for you!"

She shook her head, her fingers feeling the charm in her hands, "You did this for me? Ven, I…" Naminé could barely hold back a few tears as she looked at the charm.

Said tears caused Ventus to worry, putting a hand on her shoulder she asked. "H-hey...are you crying? Did I do-!"

Ventus was cut off however, when a smiling Naminé flung her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Though Naminé's grip on him made it difficult to breath, Ventus could manage a chuckle. "Glad you like it. I just thought you deserved one now that you're with us."

Though she released some of her grip on Ventus, Naminé still held onto him as she stepped away. "Even though I've lived with you all, it felt like I was just being invited. But this…" She held up the charm, "It's so small, but it makes me really feel like I belong with you three. Like I'm not just barging in to take you away."

Ven shook his head with a grin. "I don't know. You could steal me from them and I wouldn't mind too much."

"Maybe." She pulled back one arm and held up her wayfinder. "But then I wouldn't be able to share our moments together with them too."

Ventus nodded, "Yeah." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own wayfinder and dangled it next to hers. "When we're together, I want to shout it to the world. Especially to my other friends."

Naminé sighed with a smile, "I might not be that good at shouting, but I'm glad I have my own way to show everyone I'm with you."


	26. Splinter

**26\. "HELP I HAVE A SPLINTER!"**

"VEN! H-HELP!"

That cry from her was all it took for him to rush down the steps to the room where he heard her, "NAMINÉ! Are you okay?!"

She was clutching one of her hands and shaking, a familiar wooden sword besides her, "I-I just! I found one of your old training swords! I was swinging it, and it slipped! And...and!" She held out her hand, where a noticeable splinter had lodged itself in her finger

Ventus nodded, "Okay! Just calm down. I'll get this out." he walked over and carefully held her hand to steady it. "Just relax," He slowly took hold of the wood shard and carefully began to remove it from her skin. Naminé momentarily whimpered in pain as it came loose, but soon, Ventus had extracted the splinter "There! Cure!" With a wave of his keyblade, the wound was gone in a flash of green light.

Naminé gave a sigh of relief, shaking her hand, "Sorry I panicked, I've never had a splinter before."

He nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, I kinda did the same thing when I first got the sword. Terra helped out and got better with his carving after that." He looked at the old wooden sword, "Guess it just got more ragged over the years." Ventus then noticed Naminé rubbing her former wound gingerly, "Everything alright?"

She looked to the side, "I know you've healed it but it still hurts a little."

Ventus frowned, racking his brain for a solution, then suggested,"Maybe a kiss to make it better?"

Naminé blinked then blushed with a slight smile, "Yes, please." Then that blush grew as Ventus slowly took her hand and gave it a gentle peck, "Oh, um, I thought" She looked aside in slight embarrassment, "on the lips."

With a smile, Ventus pulled her closer and whispered, "Both?"

She dipped her head towards him, "Both. Both sounds good." she whispered back as their lips brushed against each other.


	27. Family

**27\. "I never told you, but…"**

Naminé looked at the picture, brushing the last pieces of crayon dust. Gently of course, she didn't want to leave smudges. Especially when this was a gift.

It was the least she could do for Terra and Aqua had been kind enough to take her in. After Xehanort had finally been defeated. She was ready to depart towards whatever road might be home. But they would have none of it.

Granted, she had a feeling Ventus played a substantial role in swaying their opinion.

Which is why she included him in the sketch of their new home. She never thought Castle Oblivion might hide any real beauty, but Aqua's magic transformed it into something truly majestic. The Land of Departure is what they called it, with the shining sun and warm halls, Naminé had no desire to leave. Looking over the picture, she was satisfied at how she drew her new home and her family.

Even so, there was still one missing piece. Terra and Aqua stood together content, with Ventus beside them. Yet she left the spot next to him blank, untouched by pastels. She rested her head on her hand and pondered. Would it be okay to really just insert herself right there? As if she was always there? She sighed, as her power of memory came to mind. It would certainly be easier to do that. They already cared about her, what was so wrong about having that life be complete? She could make such a wonderful life with them.

Aqua teaching her more crafts besides drawing.

Terra and herself encouraging each other when they needed it.

Comforting Ven, when his nightmares overwhelmed him.

Learning from Eraqus about other worlds.

But, that couldn't happen, could it? Eraqus was long gone, and all three of them had lost parts of that life some time ago. She shook her head. No, she certainly had no right to change their past. Even if it was with good intentions to perhaps relieve their pain, those sad memories had defined them. She looked back down at her picture. Was it still right to call this her family?

"Naminé?"

"Ven?" There was no mistaking that voice. She held the notepad close to her in order to keep her gift a surprise and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I was just walking by, and I saw you look a little," He scratched the back of his head as he tried to find the word, "upset. Is everything okay?"

Naminé sighed and held the picture closer to her. "I just wonder if it's really okay for me to be here. You three spent years together, and now I've shown up like I've always been a part of your family."

Ventus stared at Naminé for a moment, processing her words, then spoke as he walked closer to her, "You know, I never told you this, but I didn't always know Terra and Aqua. They'd been training for years with Eraqus before I showed up."

She stood up and walked closer, starting to see his point, "Were you worried too? That you were just showing up?"

"Like I didn't belong?" He nodded. "Even though I had a keyblade I barely knew anything. I was certain they would just ignore me in my room." He held a hand to his chest as he continued. "But they didn't, they wanted me to be a part of their lives," he then extended his hand towards Naminé, "And now we want you to be a part of it too."

After a moment, she shook her head with a smile and took Ventus' hand, "I've always worried about my life. You always seem to have a way of reminding me about the good things in it." Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Ventus began to stutter as a blush came over his cheeks. "I-Um...ah...eh...you...too?" He offered with a nervous smile as Naminé giggled. Then he looked down and saw the notepad in her hand. "Oh! Were you drawing? I wasn't interrupting was I?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, in fact I think I know how to finish it."


	28. Jacket

**28\. Matching costumes**

Naminé walked behind Ventus, "So this world we're going to, Arendelle. I've heard it's a little cold?" Concern was clear in her voice

"Yeah, is there a pro…" He turned to look at her, realizing how unsuitable her sundress was for any kind of winter weather. He scratched the back of his head, "Okay, we might want to get you something a bit warmer to wear. Probably at least a jacket and some boots."

She nodded, then tapped her cheek in thought. "We probably can buy some of it in Traverse town, or..." Then her cheek began to turn slightly red as she trailed off.

"You have another idea?" Ventus asked of her.

Naminé fidgeted as she made her suggestion, "Maybe...I could borrow one of your jackets?"

Ventus went silent as he began blushing too. "We...could see if it fits. Let me go grab one." After a quick trip to his closet, he returned with a second copy of his white and black jacket. He handed it to her with a sheepish smile.

Naminé put her arms in the sleeves and held the jacket close to her. It wasn't too light, but wasn't quite smothering. She smiled at the gentle warmth it gave her.

Ventus' smile grew a bit as he saw Naminé get used to her new clothes, "You look really good in my jacket."

She nodded and began to button it up, "It's comfy." As she put her arms down, the sleeves came over most of her hands. With a nervous chuckle, she said. "I'll give it back once we get home, it's a little big."

"Well," he shook his head with a smile, "You don't have to if you don't want to.

Naminé paused then her comfortable smile grew into a rare cheeky grin, "I don't want to. So I won't."

With a laugh, the two headed to Traverse Town to get the other things Naminé needed for their trip. But Naminé held onto the jacket long after they returned home.


	29. Face

**29\. "I know that face."**

Naminé was looking all over the house, as usually her roommate was up and about early in the night. Not seeing him was somewhat disconcerting. Eventually however, she came across him in his room. Gazing up at the window to the starry sky, wayfinder in hand. But instead of his usual smile, he frowned as he fiddled with the charm in his finger. Eyes looking towards the starry curtain with pain and longing. "Ventus?" At her voice, he turned towards her with a start, "Is everything alright?"  
Almost immediately, he tried to give a weak smile "Oh, things are fine! I'm just...thinking about where Terra and Aqua are."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She began walking up to the window where he sat.

"Well...I mean I could tell you more about them. Some of our time training." He trailed off, searching for a topic.

"Why are you so sad thinking about them?" the concern was clear in her voice and her eyes as Naminé was besides Ventus.

His eyes widened, the smile finally vanishing, before he looked downcast. "How can you tell?" It wasn't a question meant to accuse Naminé of not knowing, more asking how she recognized the pain he held.

"One of the few things I was able to have in Castle Oblivion was a mirror." A crystal ball, but it functioned similarly. "When the loneliness and pain got to me, I tended to make a certain face." Naminé reached out and caressed Ventus' cheek. "I know that face."

He brought his hand up to hers and clasped her hand. He shook his head with a sad smile, "Someone as nice as you should never have to feel something like this."

She leaned forward, and pressed her forehead against his,"Neither should you." Naminé closed her eyes. "So it's okay. You've listened to me and my worries, now I'll listen to yours."

Ventus closed his eyes, and said with a cracking voice, "Thank you."


	30. Words

**30\. Finishing each other's sentences**

She paced back and forth, taking deep breaths, gathering courage, whispering, "It's okay, you can do this."

He ran his hand through his hair, muttering, "You can walk right up to her."

"You can just," She closed her eyes, sorting out her thoughts.

He opened his eyes in determination, "Tell her how you feel."

She shook her head, as she began to walk to the door, "I mean, It didn't always start like that."

"Not that we weren't friends at all!" He waved his own hands to try and dispel his own doubts. "It's just…"

"After all this time we've spent." Her hand hovered over the doorknob in hesitation. "It's…"  
"Become something more." He stood at the door, his hand held over his heart which had made its choice, "and honestly…

"If you want to do the same," She turned it and pushed forward, ready. "I want to share it with you."

And then the door opened between the two of them.

"Ven!" "Naminé!"

They both immediately started to talk, "I've got something to-" "I want to tell you-"

Blinking, they both frantically tried to side step the conversation, "No, you can go..." "If now's not a good time…"

But then realized that what they wanted to say was too important, "I…no...I can't wait." "No, I shouldn't hide."

And in that moment, they paused. Realizing that perhaps they were closer than they thought they were.

And as they realized what they both truly wanted to say, they smiled.

So he stepped forward, slowly and held her hand. Looking her in the eye, he opened his heart, "Naminé, I love you."

"Ven." The faintest of whispers. She stepped forward, sliding her hand across his arm, and bringing the other around to embrace him. "I love you too."

And as they kissed, no more words needed to be said.


End file.
